


Privacy Troubles

by Bookworm1121



Series: Roommates [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: College Roommates, Established Relationship, Freshman Year, M/M, Queliot Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1121/pseuds/Bookworm1121
Summary: Dating is hard, especially when it's your freshman dormmate in a small room.Queliot Week Day 3: Roommates/Neighbors





	Privacy Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One-Shot based off my "Roommate Troubles" series. This is based during chapter 1 after they get together but before they get in their first big fight.

The worst part about dating your freshman roommate is the lack of privacy. In most relationships, people go on dates and then go their separate ways. Sometimes they spend the night at each other’s homes, but they rarely are in the same room for most of their days.

 

In Quentin and Eliot’s case, it was a different story. Unless Quentin was in class or at the library or Eliot was at class or party or social event, Quentin and Eliot were constantly and always around each other.

 

At first, it wasn’t an issue. Eliot and Quentin loved their time together because sex was available at any time. However, sex grew old very fast when there was no challenge (besides staying quiet to prevent the entire floor from hearing).

 

“Quentin,” Eliot whined, “when are you going to be done with your paper.”

 

Eliot flopped on Quentin’s bed, looking at him. Quentin glanced at Eliot, smiling slightly, “Let me work on this page, and then we can do what you want.”

 

“Anything I want?” Eliot smirked.

 

Quentin tried to hide his smile, “With boundaries. We can’t do anything that will draw attention to us. Last time I think our RA thought you were trying to murder me.”

 

Eliot laughed, sitting at the end of Quentin’s bed, kicking Quentin’s hip, “Not my fault, you were so loud and screaming.”

 

Quentin glanced at Eliot, knocking his foot against Eliot’s knee, “Are you busy Friday?”

 

Quentin continued to type as he waited for Eliot’s answer. Julia wanted to meet Eliot, the boy who both stole his heart and shattered his heart. However, Quentin wasn’t sure what they would do together. Would Quentin drag both of them to a bar or should they settle at a house party, “…and she thought it would be good if we, Q, are you listening to me?”

 

“Huh?” Quentin looked at Eliot, confused.

 

“I said, I was thinking about going to the mall with Margo.”

 

“Oh, what about Saturday?”

 

Eliot, concerned and confused, sat up straighter, “Q, baby, what’s wrong?”

 

Quentin sighed, running a hand through his hair. He closed his laptop and put it on the desk beside his bed, “Julia wants to meet you.”

 

“This weekend?”

 

Quentin nodded, biting his lip. Quentin and Eliot had already confessed their love for each other, but since the first time, neither of them said the words, “Yeah.”

 

“That’s pretty serious, right?”

 

Quentin nodded slowly, “Yeah, is that okay.”

 

Eliot smiled, crawling up to Quentin, “Yeah, that’s okay. I want to meet Julia.”

 

“Really?” Quentin grinned, “Okay. So, on Saturday?”

 

Eliot nodded, kissing Quentin, softly, “Are you done with your paper?”

 

Quentin nodded, “What do you want to do?”

 

Eliot’s hand trailed down Quentin’s chest, flicking Quentin’s belt, “Let’s watch a movie.”

 

“What kind of movie?”

 

“Home movie?” Eliot smirked, keeping eye contact with Quentin. Slowly, he unzipped Quentin’s pants zipper. Before Quentin could react, Eliot rolled off the bed, pecked Quentin’s lips, “Actually I want to go get dinner at the caf.”

 

“Eliot!” Quentin tried out, “You fucking tease.”

 

“You love me, though like I love you.”

 

Eliot froze, realizing his words. He turned to Quentin, slowly, and Quentin was smiling at him, “Yeah. I do.”

 

Eliot smiled, happiness hitting him like a truck. He walked back to the bed, sitting beside Quentin. They didn’t say anything for a moment; they stared at each other with eyes shining and smiles wide. Quentin cupped Eliot’s cheek, stroking it, “What would I do without you?”

 

“Probably be living a lonely life with an amazing roommate.”

 

Quentin laughed, kissing Eliot. Quickly, Eliot kissed him back, moving closer to him. Before he knew it, he was in Quentin’s lap, straddling Quentin. Most of the time, Quentin sat in Eliot’s lap. Between Eliot’s long legs and Quentin’s naturally short stature, it was awkward. However, in these tender moments of light kisses and nose brushes, Quentin took control.

 

Ever since Eliot was a child, showing affection and love scared him. He feared what may happen if he opened up to people, allowing them to see his darkest and worst parts. Quentin, however, wore his heart on his sleeve.

 

“I love you,” Quentin whispered against Eliot’s skin, “Remember that always.”

 

Eliot smiled, “I love you too.”

 

They stayed like that for a minute. Quentin’s hands traced circles around Eliot’s back, and Eliot had his lips against Quentin’s temple, “But we should go to the caf. I’m starving.”

 

Eliot laughed, pecking Quentin’s lips, “Okay, love. Let’s go get some food.”

 

Quentin smiled, and Eliot got off the bed. Together, they walked to the school’s dining hall. Although there was a lack of privacy between them, Quentin loved being able to see Eliot every moment of the day.


End file.
